Always loved, but forced to forget
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: 15 year old Caitlin has never known her true family. All she has known are foster homes. In an effort to achieve freedom, she runs away. However, what happens when she meets Chris and the Charmed Ones? And why does Paige feel a bond with her?
1. Default Chapter

Ok I have a brand new idea for a story which I hope you guys will like. I am also updating some of my other stories today so stay tuned...  
  
Always loved, but forced to forget  
  
Summary: 15 year old Caitlin has never known her true family. All she has known are foster homes. In an effort to achieve freedom, she runs away. However, what happens when she meets Chris and the Charmed Ones? And why does Paige seem to feel that she has a bond with this young girl? Set mid season 6 Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I do own this plot line, Caitlin, any new characters I create and my other plot lines. NOTE: '..' these quotes are Caitlin's thoughts.  
  
15 year old Caitlin burst through the front door and slammed it shut. She felt the  
  
cool, night air hit her face as she raced across the yellowed lawn until suddenly the  
  
door opened and light flooded over her. Caitlin froze in terror, she knew that she had  
  
been caught. She tightened her grip on her old, tattered backpack and turned around and  
  
faced the woman standing before her. "Caitlin! Get back here right now! I mean it!" the  
  
woman, named Brenda, called out. "No way!" Caitlin called back. "I've had enough! I'm  
  
going to find my real family!" Brenda smirked at the young teenager as she took a huge  
  
puff from her cigarette. "Alright, fine, go! I'll let Child Services know that you are gone!  
  
Bye Caitlin!" she shouted as she slammed the door.  
  
Caitlin nodded to herself and took off down the dark, quiet Sand Francisco street.  
  
Tears silently streamed down her face as she continued running. 'I guess life wasn't that  
  
bad with Brenda.' she thought. ' Yeah right! Except for her constant smoking, weekly  
  
drinking and complete laziness.' Brenda had taken in 6 foster children, including Caitlin,  
  
some as young as 2 years old. Since Caitlin was the oldest, she did all the chores.  
  
Cooking, cleaning etc. Despite her hardships, Caitlin was always thankful that, at least  
  
she had a roof over her head. Suddenly she become aware of three things. She was in  
  
great pain from her run, she was lost and someone or something was following her.  
  
Caitlin halted to a dead stop, ran behind a tall tree, and silently grasped her necklace. A  
  
necklace. That was all she had of her family. It was a simple, string necklace that had odd  
  
golden shapes running around the black band that was holding it together. On the front of  
  
the necklace, there was a silver "C" embroidered with two diamonds. Whenever she felt  
  
scared or hurt Caitlin would hold this necklace for comfort. To her, it was a piece to the  
  
puzzle, that, one day she hoped would be solved.  
  
She continued to silently sit behind the tree, praying she would be safe. Suddenly,  
  
a figure appeared in front of her. "Get away!" she screamed as she fumbled to pick up  
  
her bag. "No wait! It's ok! I'm here to help." the figure said as his features came into view.  
  
He was tall, with brown her and beautiful green eyes, that seemed to hold a sense of  
  
kindness. "I'm Chris." he said as he helped Caitlin up. "Caitlin" she quietly said. Chris  
  
silently studied the young girl in front of him. She too, had brown hair and was somewhat  
  
tall for her age. Her eyes, however, were a mix of brown and green. What intrigued Chris  
  
the most was the strange necklace that was around Caitlin's neck. He immediately  
  
recognized the odd shapes on the band. "Excuse me, but I was wondering," he began  
  
"why exactly are you outside at this time of the night?" Caitlin immediately flushed red.  
  
"W-well," she mumbled "I have n-no home. I w-was in foster care all my life." Chris  
  
immediately felt terrible for her. "Listen, would you like to come to my house? My mom  
  
and aunts would love to have you." he said gently. Her face brightened, then fell. "I'll be  
  
too much trouble." she said. "No it's ok you won't be." he said as he took her hand. "What  
  
are we-" Caitlin began. However, she didn't finish as a swirl of blue lights surrounded  
  
them.  
  
Chris and Caitlin appeared in a beautifully furnished manor. Caitlin let go of Chris  
  
and slowly backed away. "What is going on?!?" she screamed. "What are you?!?"  
  
Alerted by the screams, three brown-haired women, sisters, came racing in, one of them  
  
pregnant, and another was holding a little blond haired baby boy. "Chris!" yelled the  
  
pregnant woman, who seemed to be the oldest of the three, "What is going on?  
  
Who is this girl?" "Easy mom, don't worry." Chris said. "I think she's a witch." Caitlin  
  
didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She fell of the sofa in a dead faint. The  
  
youngest of the three sisters, walked silently towards her and placed a blanket over her.  
  
"Umm... Piper." she said to the oldest. "What Paige?" Piper asked as she turned around  
  
with an angry look on her face. "She fainted." Paige said quietly as, she too, studied the  
  
girl like Chris had. The third sister, the one which was holding the baby boy sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Phoebe?" Chris asked "There's something about that girl that has  
  
Paige confused." she quietly said. Not a moment after she had said this, Paige touched  
  
the girl's necklace, and a blinding white light appeared.  
  
That's it! I hope you guys will like it, I have alot of great ideas for this story! Please Read  
  
and Review! 


	2. Images

Always loved, but forced to forget Thank you's are sent to my reviewers! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I do own this plot line, Caitlin, any new characters I create and my other plot lines. NOTE: '..' these quotes are Caitlin's thoughts. Leo doesn't know that Chris is his son, or that Piper's pregnant. Finally in my fic, Paige was born in 1977, which makes her 27 around mid season 6. Previously on Always loved, but forced to forget What's the matter Phoebe?" Chris asked "There's something about that girl that has  
  
Paige confused." she quietly said. Not a moment after she had said this, Paige touched  
  
the girl's necklace, and a blinding white light appeared.  
  
Chapter 2: Images  
  
As soon as she touched the young girl's necklace, swirls of sound and colour filled Paige's mind. However, after a couple of minutes the mess of colour became somewhat clear. Paige saw herself as a 17 year old explaining something to her adoptive parents while tears rolled down her face, she saw a man whose face was clouded in shadow, she saw one of the most traumatic moments in her life: her adoptive parents death in the car crash. The last image was very peculiar, she saw herself, still 17 holding a baby wrapped in a light pink blanket. As the image continued, she saw the man from her pervious vison. Though his face was still clouded, she somehow knew that he was smiling. Suddenly, Paige was jerked back to reality. She saw four pairs of eyes staring intently at her. For a second she couldn't recognize the owner of the 4th pair. She then remembered the young girl which Chris had brought home with him. Her mind suddenly registered she didn't know the girl's name. "Sorry," she said "but I didn't catch your name?" The girl opened her mouth to speak but Piper cut in. "Her name's Caitlin, Paige." Paige smiled "Pleased to meet you." she said as she extended her hand towards the young teenager. "Likewise." Caitlin replied as she took the offered hand. 'I recognize her from somewhere.' Caitlin thought. "Listen," Piper suddenly said "we have to borrow Paige for a second. We'll be right back and Chris will watch you." Caitlin turned toward Chris, still feeling rather apprehenize about her little trip, but she turned back, smiled and nodded. "Great." Phoebe said as she dragged Paige to her feet and the three sisters left for the kitchen.  
  
Piper and Phoebe swiftly guided Paige through the kitchen and set her down on a chair. "Ok, normally I'm the one who gets asked this question." Phoebe said. "However, there's a first time for everything. What did you see?" Paige looked at Phoebe in surprise, wondering how she could have possibly said all that in one breath. However, she quickly erased that thought and relayed every detail of her vision to her sisters. Silence filled the room. Piper slowly began to pace, lost in thought, as she rubbed her ever-growing belly. Phoebe was staring at Paige with a curious look on her face. "What?" Paige snapped. Piper stopped pacing and turned to regard Phoebe. Phoebe sighed and said "Look Paige. I know you feel confused around this girl. Your vison clearly says that." "So, what's your point?" Paige asked her older sister. "Well," she contined "you say there was a man and a baby in your vison." Paige looked at Phoebe as though she knew what she was about to say, and thought it was completely insane. "What if she's your daughter?" Phoebe finished quietly. "What?!?" Piper exclaimed. "Paige would remember if she had a daughter Phoebe! Have you lost your mind?!?" Phoebe winced under the volume of Piper's yells. "I'm sorry Piper." Phoebe whispered. "But think about it. Paige said that her adoptive parents were crying about something. All the pieces fit." " Ok, hang on. Let's assume that I believe you for one second Phoebe. I would have been 17 when she was born. How could I possibly forget something like that?" Paige asked. This time Piper answered "I think that you were forced to forget Paige. By our lovely friends Up There." Paige's face darkened "Chris!" she screamed. Swirls of orbs appeared and formed into Chris. "Please Paige, don't yell. Caitlin's finally sleeping." she quietly said. "Sorry." Paige said. "But I need you to take me somewhere." "Sure." Chris said. "Where?" Paige said nothing but turned her head upwards. Chris followed her gaze until a look of understanding dawned on his face. "I can't." he stated. "Oh yes you can." Piper growled. Chris' green eyes were etched in fear. He knew better then to piss off his mother. "Ermm. Ok. Let's go then." he quickly said. "We will watch Caitlin." Phoebe said as she as Piper left for the living room. Paige grabbed her nephew's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of orbs.  
Paige and Chris appeared in a large room which was painted white. Suddenly a hooded Elder ran up to them. He removed his hood and Paige gasped. "Leo!" she yelled. "Paige. Calm down. You shouldn't be hear. You were never suppose to know." he quietly mumbled. "Know? Know what?" Paige cried. Suddenly a booming voice filled the room, drowning Paige's cries. "Miss Matthews!" it said "Silence! Do questions about the girl bring you here?" it questioned.  
  
That's it for now! Please R & R. 


	3. The truth

Always loved, but forced to forget

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys inspire me!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Just Caitlin and any other characters I create.

Previously on Always loved, but forced to forget

"Miss Matthews!" it said. "Silence! Do questions about the girl bring you here?" it questioned.

Chapter 3: The truth

Paige whipped around to the direction of the voice. "Yeah, I'm here because of

Caitlin! Not "the girl"!" she yelled. "I say it again. Silence!" the voice roared. Paige

obliged and quietly stood in her place. Chris looked at his aunt in surprise. He knew she

was headstrong, but to yell at the leader of Elders, was somewhat of a honour. For that

is who the voice was, the leader of Elders. He was dressed in a golden robe, with a

silver staff in his right hand. Leo, who was still standing there, bowed down to him.

"Greetings Godric." Leo said. Godric nodded towards him and Leo stood up. "Now,

Miss Matthews. If you done screeching at me, like some parrot, I will tell you what you

desire to know." Paige's eyebrows narrowed in fury at being referenced to as a bird.

However, she nodded and allowed the Elder to carry on. "First of all," he began "Leo

and Chris, leave now!" Both nodded and quickly orbed out, leaving Paige alone. "As

Leo so rightly said," Godric began "you were never supposed to know, or more

precisely remember, about the girl. She would have destroyed your entire destiny. The

Charmed Ones would not have been reconstituted. You would have never found you

sisters. All your time would have been devoted to taking care of her. Not finding the

truth. " Godric took a breath as he continued. "Furthermore, this girl is immensely

powerful. There has never been a child born into this world that is three-quarters

whitelighter and one-fourth witch. She has amazing abilities without even knowing it."

"You know, that's fascinating, really." Paige said sarcastically, "But I want to know

something of more importance; is she my daughter?" Godric sighed, and for a second,

lost his powerful demeanour. Paige noticed this, before his mask returned. "Yes, she is

your daughter."

Back at Halliwell manor, Caitlin had woken up and was being entertained by Piper

and Phoebe. They told her stories from their childhood and of Paige's. They even told

her about Prue. Which proved to them, that they could trust her. "I want to thank you

again." Caitlin said. "I didn't know where my meal would come from, to tell you the

truth. I feel so relieved that I got away from Brenda. She was too much." Piper and

Phoebe nodded in sympathy. After hearing Caitlin's story, they knew that the girl had

been through a lot. Suddenly, Wyatt, Piper's son, orbed into his mother's arms. Caitlin,

at seeing this, sent a questioning glance towards the sisters. She had somehow grown to

trust these people. Would they trust her? Piper and Phoebe slowly began to explain the

source of Wyatt's powers, their powers and magic in general. They talked of their fears

when they first discovered their powers, the fun times they had playing with spells from

the Book, how they sometimes felt that magic had betrayed them and hopes of someday

having a magic free life. They sat in silence for a while, allowing Caitlin to absorb all this

new information. Time continued to pass, making Caitlin more and more drowsy. She

soon fell asleep, contented that she was finally safe. Piper and Phoebe slowly walked to

the kitchen, allowing her to sleep. At that moment, Paige orbed in with Chris, looking

hurt, angry, confused and scared. "Phoebe was r-right." she whimpered, "Caitlin's my

daughter."

Alright I'm ending it there. I didn't want to give away everything in one chapter. Godric's full explanation will be given in the next chapter, so stay tuned. R & R Thanks!


	4. Love

**Always loved, but forced to forget**

A big thank you goes out to my reviewers! Thank you all! Also, I'm very sorry for not updating recently but school and everything else as been very stressful. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Only Caitlin, Michael and other characters I create.

Previously on **Always loved, but forced to forget**:

"Phoebe was r-right." Paige whimpered, "Caitlin's my daughter."

Chapter 4: Love

A stunned silence filtered through the room. Never in her wildest dreams did Piper

think Paige had a daughter, but here she was, asleep on the couch. "Ok," Piper

breathed, "at least we now know. The question is, why was she hidden?" Immediately,

Paige burst into tears. Piper and Phoebe ran to their sister and hugged her. Chris

mumbled something about looking after Wyatt and quickly orbed out. After a while,

Paige's sniffles subsided and she began to tell her sisters all she knew.

FLASHBACK

Paige was stunned at what Godric said. He, however, calmly sat there. As if people

are told their children get stolen from them everyday and memories being erased are

common things. "Why?" Paige whispered. "I told you Miss Halliwell, we simply had too.

At 17, you were wild. Only your parents' death managed to snap you back to reality.

That pain motivated you to do something with your life, become a social worker. This

led you to your sisters. This child would have ruined destiny!" he roared. "But that does

not give you the right to take her away from me!" Paige yelled back. "Every child

deserves a mother. They do not deserve to be thrown out like yesterday's trash!" Paige

fumed. Godric silently chuckled. "You don't even know her father. How can you love

this child without knowing the man who fathered her?" For a moment Paige remained

silent. However, the protectiveness that comes from being a mother soon kicked in.

"Well I know she can't be evil!" Paige screamed. "You said she is three-quarters

whitelighter and one-fourth witch! Therefore her father was a whitelighter!" Again,

Godric chuckled. "Well, aren't you the smart one. Bravo, you figured it out." he

muttered sarcastically. "Yes, it's hilarious." Paige muttered back. "However, I didn't

come here to trade insults. Where's her father?" Now it was Godric's turn to be

stunned. "You want to meet him?" he asked. "The man who left you after you had his

child." "Ah, but he did not leave me." Paige quipped. "Voluntarily at least. You made

him." The Elder was throughly annoyed with this Charmed One's banter. "Alright, here

he is." Godric waved his hand and the man from Paige's vision appeared. "Have a lovely

reunion." he said before orbing out.

An awkward silence came between them. Paige looked the man up and down, taking

in his physical traits. He was very tall. His hair was a chocolate brown and his eyes were

the colour of evergreen. "Hi," he said, "my name is Michael." "It's nice to meet you

Michael." Paige said. "I'm Paige." he nodded and smiled at her. "I remember you. I just

wish you could remember me." He said sadly. Tears filled Paige's as, she too, nodded.

After a few moments Michael walked up to her and wrapped her into a hug. She cried

and cried into his shirt. Finally, Paige gathered up her courage and asked "How did w-

we meet?" Michael internally flinched. He had not been expecting this question for a

while. However, he took a deep breath, sat Paige down and began to tell his tale.

"I was actually your whitelighter. Even though you didn't know about your powers, I

was still sent to watch over you. Make sure you didn't get into too much trouble. That

was the hard part of my job." Paige quietly laughed beside him, remembering her crazy

high school hijinks. Michael continued. "Anyway, I was not supposed to meet you. But

one day I let my guard down and I accidentally bumped into you on the street.

Immediately I felt a connection. Greater than that of a charge with his or her whitelighter.

So we began to date. Secretly, of course. If the Elders knew, they would take me away

from you. Only your parents knew, Paige, they respected our relationship. As the

months went by, I knew you were the one for me. That after you graduated high-school,

we would marry. On the night of our six-month anniversary, I proposed. You agreed

and promised me that we would spend the rest of our lives together. We kissed and one

thing led to another. The pregnancy came as a complete shock. Your parents were

disappointed but promised to care for you during the pregnancy." Michael stopped and

let Paige absorb this information. "So Caitlin was always loved." she said. "Always."

Michael affirmed. "Can I continue?" he asked. Paige nodded. "The beginning of the

pregnancy was great. You were healthy, happy and so was Caitlin. Then disaster hit.

Your parents' death shocked us all. We got through the pain together. Then Caitlin was

born. I loved you both more than anything in the world. We thought the future was set,

that we would be together forever. However, somehow the Elders found out and stole

Caitlin away from us. I had no idea how to deal with this, it was like my heart was

ripped out of my body. Of course, you were in pain also. One night the Elders

summoned me to them and told me I could never see you or Caitlin again. That destiny

would be destroyed. So they did just that, took me away and made you forget. All I

could do was watch you both secretly. And that is all." At this time both Michael and

Paige were crying hard. Their pain was almost too much to bear. Two parents hurt

deeply by the actions of others. Suddenly, Paige sat bolt upright. "Come with me." she

said "Caitlin would love to meet you. And screw the Elders." A smile appeared through

Michael's tears and he nodded.

END FLASHBACK

"So, where is he?" Phoebe asked as Paige finished her story. "Right here." Paige

answered as orbs filled the room and formed into Michael. "Hi." he said.

That's it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to explain the entire history of Paige and Michael's relationship as detailed as I could. Again, sorry for the late update. r & R! Thanks!Merry Christmas!


	5. Meetings and Powers

**Always loved, but forced to forget**

A big thank you goes out to my reviewers! Thank you all! A special thanks goes to my two most loyal reviewers: passions and fizzyrainbowmegan! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Only Caitlin, Michael and other characters I create.

Previously on **Always loved, but forced to forget**:

"So, where is he?" Phoebe asked as Paige finished her story. "Right here." Paige answered as orbs filled the room and formed into Michael. "Hi." he said.

A/N: It's morning at Halliwell Manor, in Elderland time goes by very quickly.

Chapter 5: Meetings and Powers

"Nice choice Paige!" Phoebe muttered. "Phoebe!" Piper

scolded. Paige turned as red as a tomato and dropped her gaze

towards the floor. "So, Michael," she said throughly

embarrassed, "would you like to meet you daughter?" Tears

brimming in his eyes, Michael nodded and followed Paige out of

the kitchen. "Ok, she does not know that we are her parents."

Paige quietly muttered. A look of worry crossed Michael's face

but was soon replaced with looks of determination and love.

"Piper and Phoebe already told her about magic. All we have to

do is complete the puzzle." Paige nodded and led Michael to

the living room were Caitlin was watching cartoons with Wyatt.

"Morning Caitlin." Paige greeted. Wyatt looked up from the TV

and looked at the new stranger that Aunt Paige had brought

home. He seemed nice enough, so Wyatt orbed into his arms

and smiled. "Well hello there." Michael said, "You must be

Wyatt." Wyatt laughed up at the man. "I'm Michael." "Err,

Paige what's all this about?" Caitlin asked as she found her

voice. "Well," Paige began, "it's like this Caitlin. We, Michael

and I, are your parents." That awkward silence filled the room

again. Wyatt felt the tension and as soon as he heard his

mother's call, orbed out.

"Wait, what?" Caitlin whispered. "That's not possible." "But

it is sweetie." Michael said. "Remember how Piper and Phoebe

told you about magic?" Caitlin nodded. "Well, Paige has

powers and so do I. Mine are different because I am a

whitelighter. But you should have powers too. But they are

bound of course." "Powers, bound?" Caitlin asked completely

confused. Paige sighed and gathered the young girl into a hug.

She didn't need Phoebe's power of empathy to tell her that

Caitlin was confused beyond belief. "Ummm...I'd like to

know...how are you my parents and why haven't I been able to

see you?" Paige and Michael looked at each other and told

Caitlin the story regarding her birth. Emotions clouded her face

at the end. Caitlin was hurt, confused, angry, happy and hopeful

all at the same time. She was ready to take on the Elders and

win. They separated her from her parents, caring and loving

people. However, the happiness she felt was close to

overflowing. She had finally met her parents! "Caitlin," Paige

asked, "are you disappointed or angry at us?" She felt that she

had to question her daughter about how she was dealing with

this situation. Caitlin shook her head and said "How could I be?

Those Elders did this. I'm just so happy, I've finally found you."

With that, she leapt into her parents' waiting arms.

Above them, a blue light began to shine. White orbs

surrounded Caitlin and finally took rest inside of her. Michael

smiled at his daughter. "Those are your powers." "But I don't

know what they are, or how to control them." Caitlin said

fearfully. "Don't worry sweetie." Paige soothed. "We can easily

figure out what they are." Caitlin looked at her mother with a

quizzical look. "Well, you are a Halliwell." Paige said. "So,

you'll have to have powers based from our line. I can only think

of two that you would directly have. Molecular inhibition and/or

combustion and telekinetic-orbing." "What's that?" Caitlin

asked. "Well, see this vase?" Michael asked. Caitlin nodded.

"Flick your hands at it." Caitlin looked reluctantly at her father

but did as she was told. The vase immediately burst into a

million pieces. Caitlin threw up her hands in an effort to protect

herself and the pieces froze in mid-air. "Wow." she whispered.

"Well done." Paige and Michael applauded. "Now," Paige said.

"Hold your hands out and say 'pieces, basket!'". Again Caitlin

nodded and, to her surprise, the pieces were engulfed in tiny

orbs and landed into the garbage. She stood staring at the

garbage as Michael and Paige hugged her. "Now," Michael

said, "I believe that you should have whitelighter powers also."

To no one's surprise, but Caitlin's, she orbed across the room

and glamoured her appearance into Piper's.

Suddenly, a warlock blinked in. "Aha! A Charmed One!" he

exclaimed as he advanced onto Caitlin. "Get away!" she

screamed as she turned back into herself. The warlock stopped,

regarded her with a look of confusion, but continued to walk

towards her. "Hey!" Paige and Michael yelled, "Leave her

alone!" The warlock smirked, waved his hands, and chained the

two parents with anti-magic handcuffs. Caitlin looked up

fearfully at the warlock. She didn't know what to do. Her

parents' were chained. Suddenly, a thought came over her and

she quickly raised her hands and blew the warlock up. Paige

and Michael fell to the floor in a heap. They quickly stood up

and ran towards their daughter. Paige grabbed Caitlin and

squeezed her. "Ah, Mom. Air is becoming an issue." Paige let

her go and regarded her. "Mom?" she quietly asked. "Mom."

Caitlin replied. "And Dad." she said, smiling up at Michael.

The end of chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it, because I loved writing this chapter! R & R! Thanks! Happy New Year!


End file.
